It All Started When Sena Blushed
by Kibbskins
Summary: Shin and Sena get into quite the predicament at the park, then they move to Shin's dormitory and the fun begins. Rated M for a REASON! ShinSena. TakamiSakuraba 2nd chap only . YAOI
1. In the Park

Warning: YAOI that mean malexmale!! Don't like, Don't read. Rim, Oral, Anal. My Sena is kinda OOC. He's a bit too, uhh, lewd?

Disclaimer: I don't own Eyeshield 21, or Sena and Shin would be doing this all the time.

It all started when Sena blushed…

--

Shin stared at the smaller boy beneath him. His face was flushed and his brown hair was messier than usual. Time seemed to slow as Shin's heart beat faster and a strange heat spread through his body. The boy turned to face Shin and his lips moved slowly. Shin couldn't hear anything but the pounding of his heart in his ears.

Shin's head bobbed, bringing him closer to Sena. Sena's blush became more pronounced. Sena squirmed beneath Shin, trying to get free, and all of a sudden it was as if time righted itself again.

"Shin-san." Sena said, "Can you please get off me?" His brown eyes were wide with embarrassment.

Shin quickly assessed their position. Sena was laying on his stomach, twisting to look up at Shin, whose arms trapped Sena between them, keeping him under Shin. His body grew warmer as Sena struggled again, this time his smaller body rubbed against Shin's larger form.

Shin's eyes clouded as heat rushed through his veins. Sena's face flushed even more and he laid still.

"S-Shin-san!" He gasped, "Please…People are staring." Sure enough, people were staring at the two boys laying on the ground in the park. Shin snapped out of…whatever had taken a hold of him just then and quickly stood, bending down to help Sena up. Sena accepted his hand and righted himself. Shin didn't release Sena's hand.

He stared intensely at the young running back. Sena's blush still hadn't faded.

Shin turned and tugged Sena along with him as he left the park. He moved quickly and Sena kept up with him easily. They turned a corner and Oujou High School came into view. They ran past it into another building. The dormitories. They hurried up two flights of stairs and past the common area where two boys turned to look at Shin. Sena craned his neck around as they past the two boys.

"What the…?"One of them yelled.

"Shin?" The other asked, confused. Shin just kept going.

They finally stopped in front of a door marked 39 – Shin Seijuro. Shin fished his keys out of his pocket and opened the door. He led Sena in, closing the door behind them, before finally letting go of his hand. He pulled his jacket off, setting it down on a chair. The room was small, furnished simply with a bed, a desk and a chair. A few football posters were tacked up on the wall and a football magazine lay on the desk next to a stack of textbooks.

Sena stood nervously, wondering why Shin had brought him here. Shin turned to face him and reached out pulling Sena to him by his jacket. He sat Sena down on the bed and sat next to him.

Shin spoke slowly, "For the longest time, I've wanted to surpass you, to beat you. I was focused on you." Shin looked down at his hands before raising his head and staring into Sena's eyes. "I'm still focused on you, but now, after training you… I respect you. Now we're about to go to America with the best players in all of Japan and I was the first person you thought of to come and get." Shin leant down and his hand carefully cupped Sena's cheek, "That meant a lot to me Sena." Sena's eyes shot open at his name, stripped of any honorifics, then slid shut as Shin kissed him.

It was just a simple kiss, their lips just touching. Sena breathed out shakily, he couldn't handle this. It was too much. "S-Shin-san…" He swallowed heavily.

"Seijuro, call me Seijuro." Shin said, his lips moving against Sena's as he spoke. He slanted his lips against Sena's, increasing the pressure. His tongue slid against Sena's lips, which trembled before opening slowly, Sena's own tongue shyly touching Shin's.

Sena moaned and brought his hands up to tangle into Shin's hair. Shin's free arm automatically wrapped around Sena's waist, pulling him closer as they kissed. Shin moved away from Sena's lips, trailing kisses along his jaw, down to his neck, where Shin stayed, kissing and sucking.

"Ahh, ahh. Seijuro!" Sena moaned as Shin worked on his neck, his hand creeping up Sena's shirt to rest on the small of his back. His other hand slid down to thumb Sena's nipple through the thin T-shirt. Pleased at the breathy gasp that escaped Sena's small pink lips, Shin carefully removed Sena's jacket and pushed Sena back onto the bed.

Sena's eyes were half-closed as he laid beneath Shin. Shin bit back a moan, Sena looked so sexy with his shirt pulled up and his face flushed with pleasure. His gray sweatpants were tented. Shin shifted onto the bed, in between Sena's legs. He kissed Sena's navel, right above the fabric of his pants. He moved upwards, going over Sena's shirt to lick at his nipples. He sucked on one until Sena was panting and the white T-shirt was soaked with his saliva.

His hands traveled along Sena's lightly defined abdominal muscles to the edge of his shirt. Shin pulled it off, staring at Sena's pale exposed skin. Sena blushed at his scrutiny and pulled Shin down to kiss him hotly their tongues sliding, and saliva trickling down their chins.

"Sei…Ahh…AHH!" Sena cried out brokenly as Shin's large hand closed around his erection. "Wha-What are you doing?" Sena couldn't help but thrust into Shin's hand, it felt so good.

"Isn't it obvious?" Shin asked, his voice deep and husky. He grasped Sena in his hand and stroked hard.

"Oh, Ah!" Sena bucked, "What is this? What does th-this mean?" Shin kissed him then, without removing his hand.

"I want you." He said quietly, staring into Sena's eyes. He let go of Sena and grabbed his leg, quickly untying his shoe, then flinging it across the room. He did the same to his other foot and took both his socks off. He discarded his own shoes and socks. He leaned back in to Sena, kissing him with short little kisses, that had Sena gasping for breath.

"Sei-juro, I-I, ahh, want you too." Sena managed through Shin's barrage of kisses. Shin reached around and grabbed the back of Sena's sweatpants, flipping him over onto his stomach, mirroring their position earlier. For a moment he indulged himself, grinding down onto Sena's ass. White-hot pleasure raced through both boys at the contact. Groaning, Shin wrenched himself from Sena.

Trailing his fingers down the small boy's back Shin slid his hand under the gray sweatpants and pulled them down impatiently, exposing bare skin. Sena's freed erection bounced from the force. Shin caressed Sena's ass and said, "No underwear, Sena?"

Sena blushed a furious red and mumbled something about dirty laundry and the weather

Shin smiled and massaged Sena's cheeks, Sena moaned into the bed sheet, arching into Shin's grasp. Shin could control himself no longer. He moved to his nightstand drawer, hurtling it open and rifling through it until he found his skin restorative lotion.

He glanced at Sena then back down at the tube in his hands, before his head shot back up so fast he almost cricked his neck. Sena's hand was wrapped around himself.  
Sena ass thrust into the air as he stroked.

Shin quickly returned to Sena and pried his hand off, "No, no, Sena, not now." Shin laid the tube down on the bed and placed his hands on Sena's cheeks, spreading them to display his tight hole. Shin descended mercilessly upon the delicate area, shoving his tongue deep inside Sena.

Sena cried out, "Sei-! What-?!" It was an odd feeling. Shin's tongue moving inside him.

Shin slid his tongue out, licking Sena's sphincter over and over, teasing the brown haired boy. Sena moaned again and again into the sheet below him. His saliva fell from his mouth and onto the bed, too wrapped up in _feeling_ to bother to shut his mouth. Shin's hands left Sena to unscrew the tube and squirt some lotion onto his fingers.

He slid his index finger all the way in. Sena panted at the unusual, slightly uncomfortable feel of Shin's finger invading him. He took his finger out before immediately putting both his index and middle fingers in. He scissored them, stretching Sena's passage. That was kinda painful. He hissed in discomfort. A slight burn radiated from everyplace Shin's fingers touched. Slowly the burn dissipated as he got used to Shin's probing fingers.

Shin slid a third finger into Sena. Sena grunted in pain. Shin moved his fingers in deeper and stretched more than before. His fingers hit against a different texture, and Sena cried out loudly. "AHH, ohh, ahh. Seijuro…god, do that again!" Sena begged, his arms falling limply on the bed.

Shin curiously touched the different patch again and Sena thrust his hips back on Shin's fingers, moaning. He quickly pulled his fingers out and Sena let out a cry of frustration.

Shin stood and shucked his pants and boxers off. Sena turned to look at him as he pulled off his shirt. Sena crawled to the edge of the bed and kneeled there, in front of Shin, reaching out and pulling him in for a kiss. Sena stood up and sat Shin down on the bed. Sena kneeled down on the floor, intent on Shin's manhood.

"Sena, you don't have to—" Shin was cut off as Sena's mouth closed around him. Sena moved his mouth down taking in more of Shin, but had to back off, Shin's skin was too dry. He licked the sides, lubricating Shin's large erection. Shin was breathing heavily and he was forced to pull Sena away from him as the brunet tried to take him in again.

Shin picked Sena up and tossed him on the bed. He picked the tube back up and lubed himself with a couple of strokes. Sena scooted to the pillow, laying his head on it and spreading his legs wide, offering himself to Shin. Shin could see Sena's pucker, wet with lube and Shin's own saliva. Shin's eyes darkened with desire.

Shin stretched himself out over Sena, aligning their bodies. He lifted Sena's legs to rest his ankles on his strong shoulders. He grabbed his erection, bringing it to Sena's hole. He slowly pushed in, giving Sena time to adjust to his sizeable girth. Tears sprung up in Sena's eyes and a burning pain exuded in his ass, but as more and more of Shin disappeared into Sena.

Once Shin was fully seated in the smaller boy, he leaned down and kissed Sena passionately, apologizing for the pain Sena had to endure.

Sena gasped and panted in pain. He was so _full_. He could barely believe Shin had fit. He wiggled his hips experimentally and his eyes shot open and his mouth opened in a silent scream as Shin brushed against his prostate. He thrust upwards, the pain giving way to pleasure.

Shin started to move when Sena thrust against him. Sena was so tight, it almost hurt. He thrust down, shoving in and out. Sena moved with him, meeting his thrusts with his own. Burning pleasure sang in their veins. Heat and desired pooled deep within Shin. He was getting close. So close.

Shin reached down between their bodies and grasped Sena's erection. He only had to give a couple of jerks before he hit Sena's prostate again and Sena wailed, his seed shooting out onto their stomachs and his muscles tightening even further, gripping Shin so hard he saw stars. He thrust once, twice more into that extreme heat, before emptying himself deep inside Sena.

They lay there on Shin's bed, gasping. Then Shin summoned the strength to roll off the small boy below him. Sena panted weakly as Shin slid out of his body. It felt strange to be so empty now. Shin tossed a muscular arm over Sena and drew him closer. Sena wrapped his own arms around Shin and rested his head of Shin's chest. He kissed Shin's chest, right above his heart and whispered, "I'm glad you fell on me in the park."

Shin smiled, something Sena had only seen once before. "Me too." He kissed the top of Sena's head, then closed his eyes, content. Sena closed his eyes and snuggled into Shin's warmth.

~TBC

Good Lord. I almost cannot believe I wrote this… This is the first actual lemon I've ever written. I've written some like halfway, but whoa. I finished this and now I'm posting it. Now I've got to go finish that TDK story I started like a month ago. EDIT: It now is a two shot so look out for chapter 2!

Review plz!


	2. TxS

Warnings: This chapter contains…ShinSena and TakamiSakuraba!! Yeah… this chapter doesn't really need the M rating.

Disclaimer: I don't own Eyeshield 21.

--

Chapter 2 – TS

--

"Hey, Shin!" Sakuraba yelled at him, trying to get Shin's attention. Shin looked up from his cleats once he was finished lacing them up.

"What is it?" Shin asked. He needed to get started, he'd been ten minutes late to morning practice and he couldn't afford to waste anymore time.

"Umm," Sakuraba blushed uncharacteristically and looked away. "Why are there rumors of you bringing a small brown haired boy into your room flying around school. And I heard strange noises yesterday."

Shin looked thoughtfully at Sakuraba for a moment before answering, "I didn't think you'd be in your room yesterday." Sakuraba gaped at him.

"So you did bring someone into your room?! And those noises?!" Sakuraba couldn't imagine what Shin had been doing. If it had been anyone else besides Shin…but it was Shin, so obviously…

"Yes, I did. I didn't realize we were so loud." Shin admitted, not seeing any reason to mince words with Sakuraba. He moved over to start his routine with the bench press. "Spot for me." He said to Sakuraba.

Sakuraba nodded, numb, and added the weights to the bar. "Wait," Sakuraba said, realization spreading visibly across his face, "Who was it? What did you do?"

"Kobayakawa Sena." Shin said calmly, as if it would have been anybody else. "We had sex." Just like that, a short succinct statement, right to the point.

Sakuraba dropped a ten pound weight on his foot in shock. "Owww!!!" He hissed, grabbing his injured foot.

"You should really be more careful, Sakuraba-kun." Takami said, walking over to them. "What happened."

"You-You-You…." Sakuraba spluttered at Shin, not even noticing Takami's presence. "You had sex with Kobayakawa Sena?" He said, not yelling, but not whispering either.

"Yes." Shin said simply. "Can you add more weights?"

"What?!" exclaimed Takami. "The rumors are _true_!?" He dropped his clipboard, which landed on Sakuraba's previously uninjured foot.

"Owww." Whimpered the blonde boy, his poor feet sure were getting a beating today. "Yes apparently they are."

"This is quite surprising." Takami said, pushing his glasses up. He added another ten pounds to the bar.

"Thank you."

"How did this happen?" Takami wondered aloud. He wasn't aware that Sena and Shin were anything more than rivals.

"We were practicing a bit in the park, and I tackled him." Shin explained. "Then I brought him back to the dormitory. Then--" Sakuraba cut him off.

"That enough! We get the idea." He said quickly. "To think that Shin would… I didn't know you swung that way."

"Swing what way?" Shin looked up at Sakuraba confused. "I'm just sitting here."

"It's an expression. Just forget it." Takami said rolling his eyes. Shin could be so dense sometimes.

--Towards the end of Afternoon Practice on the field.—

Sakuraba tapped Shin on the shoulder and pointed wordlessly behind him. Sena was standing uneasily at the gate. Sakuraba watched as Shin's face lit up, well his features subtly grew happier at any rate. He had never seen that reaction in Shin before.

Shin ran over to Sena and stopped right at the fence.

"Hey," Sena greeted Shin. "Want to come to my house after practice for dinner?"

Shin smiled, leaned in and kissed Sena quickly on the lips, bring a blush to the running back's face. "I'd love to." Sakuraba watched them, astonished. In fact, the entire team was watching the small exchange with great interest.

Shin ran back over to them, slapped a shocked Sakuraba on the back, and shared a look with Takami. Takami smiled secretively and nodded. Shin left the field quickly, emerging from the locker room fifteen minutes later, showered and dressed.

Sena smiled as Shin opened the gate to join him. Shin smiled back and laid his arm across Sena's shoulder, bringing the smaller boy closer to him as they walked to Sena's house.

Meanwhile, practice was slowly ending, nobody was focused on practice after Shin's eventful exit. Sakuraba was practically in a daze as he walked back to the locker room with the rest of the team.

A hand landed on his shoulder, snapping him out of his thoughts. "Well that was interesting, yeah?" It was Takami.

"Yeah." Sakuraba replied slowly, "It's going to be different without Shin around all the time." Takami spun him around before firmly kissing the blond receiver on the lips, slipping his tongue into Sakuraba's mouth, Takami kissed him without reserve.

Sakuraba clutched Takami's sleeve in surprise, before trying to pull back. Takami grabbed him forcefully around the waist, pulling him closer and kissing him harder. Sakuraba squirmed in Takami's iron grip. He finally wrenched his head away, panting hard.

"Wha-What…?" He asked shakily. Takami released him, smirking.

"Things are going to be very different without Shin." He walked into the locker room without another word, leaving behind a red, breathless Sakuraba.

Sakuraba brought a hand to his lips and blushed harder, then followed the dark haired boy into the locker room. Maybe things wouldn't be so bad without Shin.

~Owari (for real this time)

Lol, I decided to extend this story a bit after my first reviewer pointed out that everyone in the dormitory probably heard Sena and Shin and I was so close to having Shin forget to close the door and Sakuraba walk in on them, but I decided against it. And let's just totally forget about the fact that Takami wouldn't be at Oujou anymore…maybe he's visiting…?

Review plz! It'll make me write something else faster!~


End file.
